Five nights at Panda's? Nope!
by Panda.exe
Summary: Panda made a funny story for the kids about FnaF without any dark scenes or scary scenes. She decide to read the story to the kids and her friends. Rated T for weird stuff and swears


_**Warning: Swears and some of my friends are in this story.**_

PandaLuver14: If you are Loopy, Wilf, Chris or Trevyler reading this then thank you for reading this! this is as a thank you for being my friend until we die. If you my friend but I didn't mention you don't worry I still love you the same! This is a one shot. I did have fun making this though lol

 **Summary:** Panda made a funny story for the kids about FnaF without any dark scenes or scary scenes. She decide to read the story to the kids and her friends.

* * *

It was a normal night at Freddy's except they were strange people on the restaurant.

 **12:00 AM**

Two security guards goes to the office and sit down. ''So why you get this job again Panda?'' A girl with blue hair said crossing her arms. ''Because I don't have no money Loopy to buy Iphone...'' Panda said pouting.

Loopy grab the camara which look like a tablet. ''This is weird...'' Loopy said and looks at the animatronic.

''This better be worth it...'' Panda said. They two girls heard the phone call.

''Huh... Should I pick the fucking phone?'' Loopy ask.

''Yes answer it'' Panda said. Loopy press accept button to listened the call.

''Hey hey hey! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza where shit gets real here. I see you guys are working as security guards. Thats good for now... Anyway! You should keep a eye on those animatronics because they can get hyper in night huehuehue! By the way me name is Wilf I use to be a security guard until I almost beat the fuck out of those animatronics in the final night so me boss fired me, Hope you guys don't die like the others security guards...'' Wilf said on the call.

The girls were already scared. Loopy grab a knife to protect herself and Panda start to pray to god. Wilf notice that the girls were scared already so he try to comfort them by saiying funny things about the animatronics.

''But don't worry you guys will do fine! Just don't forget my favorite animatronic Bitchy Foxy in Pirate Cove he can get pissed if you don't watch him. Bonnie is a fan of Justin Bieber and it gender is confusing though. Chica loves pizza so she might try to eat you. Freddy well his gonna rape you guys...'' Wilf giggles.

The girls start to scream in fear when they heard rape. Wilf laugh and hung up because he love to be evil as fuck.

''Let get our ass out of here!'' Loopy said standing up and she was gonna run but Panda grab her by the hand. ''You're not going anywhere, You're staying here with me!'' Panda said.

''Bitch didn't you heard what Wilf said?! Freddy is gonna rape us both!'' Loopy said.

Panda was gonna say something but Wilf call again interrupting them and Loopy accept the call.

''By the way bitches theres two human in this damn pizzaria Chris look like a fucking wizard he teleports everywhere! If you say he cheated in fnaf 3 he will be so pissed that he will turn you to a pizza so he can eat you and Trevyler he might use his secret weapon to scare you and that is Frexy pictures, Do not insult his fan art he will kill you if you do. Gotta go with my vampire girlfriend bye!''

Wilf hang up and shivers remembering Trevyler showing his Frexy fan art.

''But I love Frexy...'' Panda said. ''Me too!'' Loopy said.

 **1:00 AM**

The girls look at the camara. ''This is boring!'' Loopy said.

''Yeah at least no one is moving their ass toward us'' Panda said but the nightmare start when Bonnie start to move. ''Ah we're fuck!'' Loopy said.

Bonnie was already in the door and Panda slowly open the door. The girl start to scream when they see Bonnie face.

Bonnie put a cd in the radio and start to play Baby song by Justin Bieber. Loopy close the door fast as she can just so can't she listen to that music.

''That was close...'' Panda said.

 **2:00 AM**

''I don't wanna die virgin here!'' Loopy said. Panda looks at Pirate Cove and Foxy come out just to said this. ''Oh can I take your virginity?'' He said in a pervert way. ''NO!'' Both girl said.

Foxy start to run. ''Swiggity Swooty coming for you booty!~''

Panda closes the door. ''I just wanna be friends with you guys!'' Foxy said and run away returning to his Pirate Cove.

 **3:00 AM**

The girl continue to look at the camara. ''I wanna go home...'' Loopy said trowing the camara on the floor and Panda pick the camara up. ''I know it will be all over when it 6am'' Panda said. ''I hope so...'' Loopy said.

''Loopy check the light on the right please?'' Panda ask. Loopy sigh pressing the light button and she scream in fear. ''What wrong?!'' Panda ask.

''Chica is here!'' Loopy said.

''PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA! I WANT PIZZA! PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!'' Chica sing and start to drool like a freak she is.

Panda closes the door on Chica face. ''No pizza?'' Chica ask.

''No pizza'' Both girl said.

Chica put a sad face and sad music.

 **4:00 AM**

The girl were almost asleep but lucky they drink coffe. Chris the wizard dude is starting to knock on the door.

Loopy look at the window. ''Who are you?'' She ask. ''I am Chris the Holy Wizard'' He said.

''Go away Wizard man'' She said. ''Loopy stop he have feelings...'' Panda said. ''Fine...'' She said.

Chris was pissed already and teleports inside the office. ''You both are gonna regret of what you said! Wizard Battle!''

The girls hug eatch other then Loopy have a idea and start to hit poor Chris with a pizza box. ''Are you a pervert too?!'' Loopy ask still hitting poor Chris with the pizza box. ''N-No why would I do that?!'' Chris said blushing.

''Because all of you are perverts...'' Panda said.

''I am not a pervert!'' Chris said.

''Oh... We're sorry for you know, Calling you pervert and all that'' Loopy said. 'Its ok...'' Chris said.

''I think i'm gonna go... It was nice meeting you'' Chris said a little embarrass. ''No problem Chris'' Panda said.

They wave bye to Chris the Holy Wizard and he teleports away to go to Narnia. And yes Loopy he saw Pickles the Cat in Narnia.

 **5:00 AM**

The girls were looking at the camara when they put it down, They saw Frexy pictures all over their office. ''Ah fucking Frexy!'' Loopy said. (Imagine this as a easter egg)

Both girls blushes and nosebleed when they look at the Frexy pictures. ''Wow working here is not that bad after all...'' Panda said.

''Do you like it?'' Trevyler ask coming out of nowhere. ''Of course we do!~'' Both girl said at the same time.

''Wait he is in our office!'' Loopy hit Trevyler with the pizza box to death...

I'm kidding no one dies in my story anyway Panda stop Loopy from hitting him with a pizza box. ''Loopy please stop!'' Panda said.

''His gonna try to kill us Panda!'' Loopy said and hit Trevyler with the pizza box again. ''W-Wait!'' Trevyler said.

Loopy stop and looks at him. ''I give you free plushies if you let me have pizza...'' Trevyler said.

Panda frown. ''But... We don't have pizza...''

Trevyler did a poker face. ''Oh... Then... **You die!** '' Trevyler said it with a creepy deep voice.

Panda panic like a freak and Loopy start hitting Trevyler with a pizza box again until Trevyler give up. Trevyler grew some devil wings and fly away.

Fun fact about Trevyler his part of the family Mishima and it result he have devil gene...

Our heroes have luckily survive. ''Wait it still fucking 5am...'' Loopy said.

Then something bad happened the power went out. ''Oh uh...'' Panda said. ''Holy shit...'' Loopy said.

Freddy was in the door and play the barbie song. ''I'm gonna rape you!~'' Freddy said and do the evil laugh.

The girls scream but they were so lucky that it was 6am. ''Yay!~'' Our heroes cheers and dances. ''Shit...'' Freddy curse and walk away.

Wilf calls. ''Why is he calling?'' Panda ask and press accept button.

''Hey guess what?'' Wilf said.

Panda and Loopy stay silence and wait for Wilf to say something.

''You're fired...'' Wilf then hang up.

Panda jaw dropped and Loopy was eating a cookie happily. ''Yay we got fired... Let get the hell out of here...'' Loopy said.

And our heroes walks away from the restaurant and never come back again.

Wilf was happy that the girls was fired and hang out with her vampire girlfriend. Chris life was fun in Narnia you could have seen him in a pool with Pickles the Cat. Trevyler decide to be good and try to beat the fuck out of Jin Kazama.

''And they live happily ever after the end...'' Panda said closing the book. The kid stay in silence for a sec and start to cheer and laughs.

''Best story ever!'' Wilf said in the background, Loopy claps and eat her precious cookies, Chris jumps happily and Trevyler put a derp face and cheers than the kids.


End file.
